Or Is It Still Too Soon Too Know
by RhiannonAmaris
Summary: I wonder which is this, ignorance or bliss, or is it still too soon to know. AU S3 pre-Zutara Aangst.


Disclaimer- AtLA belongs to Bryke and Nickelodeon.

Notes-The song "Still Too Soon To Know" was my jumping off point for this fic and belongs to Elvis Costello. I started this quite a while ago and tucked it away in a folder. Found it, finished it. I'm not sure exactly when I started this, but it was very early season three at the latest since I managed to write an Aang that was not a jerk-off. Up until S3 he just annoyed me a bit, after that I wanted to bitch slap him. Kudos Bryke. Stalling the Hero's Journey at Refusal Of The Call, treating one of the main female characters as chattel and resolving the conflict with a Deus Ex Machina. Genius, really. Yes, I'm still bitter, though mostly about the bad writing. I mean a Deus Ex Machina? I learned not to use those in 10th grade English for god's sake. Venting over, on to the fic. Which is AU S3 I suppose.

He hadn't thought much of it at first. No, that wasn't quite true. He'd thought about why Zuko had joined them a lot, it was just that he never considered _this._ Aang had worried that it was all some kind of elaborate plot to capture him. He'd said as much to the prince (or former prince if he was telling the truth) had just shrugged and said he understood they had no reason to trust him.

Zuko had kept to himself for the most part; doing his share of chores, but meditating and drilling instead of socializing. He was polite, no _civil_, to most of them, but no more with the exception of Katara. That changed from day to day. Sometimes he never said an unnecessary word to her, but every now and then Aang would glance over and the two of them would be sitting together, hanging on each other's every word. He wanted to ask what they were talking about, but never quite worked up the nerve.

So it went on like that for weeks. Firebending practice first thing in the morning, breakfast, then Earth, lunch, chores, dinner, Water, and then to bed. No matter what progress he made, it didn't seem to be good enough for Zuko though. "Fine, you can do it. Care to explain how? Because until you understand how you don't control the fire, it controls you." Bleh. And then the banished prince had insisted they meditate. Again. Bleh. Aang never had liked meditating.

That afternoon at lunch he'd watched as Katara had brought a bowl of soup to Zuko where he sat on the edge of the camp, touching his shoulder gently to alert him to her presence. Not that he hadn't known, he was as nearly as good at that sort of thing as Toph. The monk watched from well out of earshot. Any closer and the firebender would have known he was watching. She'd coaxed him into eating, speaking softly. Then she sat next to him and smiled. It wasn't HIS smile, the gentle ever so sweet one she saved for him, but for some reason Aang felt as if he'd been hit. Katara had inquired about something, concerned and Zuko had replied, frustrated. Going by his gestures he was very agitated about something. The waterbender let him go on for a few moments and then laid a calming hand on his arm. He'd leaned into her touch for a moment. Then he'd turned away and sighed as if in resignation.

Toph called him over to practice the moved she'd been showing him before lunch and he put it out of his mind. He did his chores (bleh), had supper and then practiced with Katara. Once again Zuko had gone off to meditate or practice or whatever. He still hadn't returned to camp when they began to turn in.

Katara said something about him probably being down by the river and that she'd go fetch him. She was gone before he or Sokka could protest. Her brother had stood to follow, but the Avatar shook his head. "No. I'll go." Out of the corner of his eye he saw Toph shake her head as she threw up her rock tent.

He snuck to the river bank, quieter than a shrew-hopper. Zuko stood slumped against a tree, Katara next to him. "I know this is what Uncle would have wanted. I know he was trying to help the balance, but…" He pounded his fist into the bark. "It's like he isn't even trying sometimes. Ha, _most_ of the time. Like this is just some kind of game. Is this what my Uncle gave his life for? A little boy that would rather chase after animals than do a bit of work, never mind save the world?" Aang felt as if he'd been slapped.

Katara sighed. "You know that Aang isn't _that _bad. I know he can be frustrating, but-"

"I know, I know. I'm being too harsh, but we're running out of time. And… It's just…" His voice dropped to a whisper. "Uncle Iroh was the only person in the world that cared if I ever drew another breath and now…" His voice trailed off, pained.

"That isn't true!" Katara's eyes went wide.

"My father has a price on my head, my sister is trying to kill me, your brother _wants_ to kill me, Aang doesn't trust me, Toph doesn't give a damn one way or the other-"

"I care." Aang could barely hear her. Katara slid her arms around the older boy. "I care very much Zuko."

The young Avatar felt as though he'd been stabbed, though he didn't know why. Zuko was feeling sad and Katara was comforting him like she did everyone. That was Katara did, that was why he loved her.

"Thank you. Even if you don't mean it, thank you." The young man said and rested his forehead against hers.

"Zuko." She cradled his cheek, and then brushed her lips against it… And then brushed them against his mouth.

Aang backtracked, then barreled down the path, calling out to them with cheer he didn't feel.

FIN


End file.
